1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a concept of a capacity planning tool and in more particular one the works with an Internet browser tool.
2. Description of Prior Art
A multimedia document comprises of a mixture of heterogeneous objects, such as text, image, animation, audio, and video. Retrieving and rendering multimedia documents to the clients smoothly without interruptions require synchronization and scheduling among the objects that are involved with the multimedia document. Yet, the inordinate delays, which are encountered in retrieving all objects within a multimedia document, make it difficult to use the World Wide Web (WWW) for real-time applications such as distance learning, video conferencing/streaming, audio-on-demand and video-on-demand. Also, retrieving multimedia documents in time while placing the least workloads on the clients, servers, and networks resources is a challenging optimization problem.